Yu Yu Hakusho Poems
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone’s thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests. {COMPLETE}
1. YUSUKE

****

Disclaimer: 

Haven't you figured out by now that NO ONE on this website owns an anime? That's why we're HERE writing stories and not in Japan.

The particular anime I just happen to not own today is Yu Yu Hakusho. I guess that for you to remember this, I'll have to remind you at the beginning of each chapter. -_-;;;; 

And I _finally _figured out how to get bolds and italics to work (but not centered lines U_U; ) so if anyone needs to know, just ask! ^_^

****

Summary: 

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests.

I only write these kind of poems when I'm inspired or depressed. R+R and tell me what you think. I'm sure you can figure out who's POV they're in. I mean, I _say_ whose POV it is in the title ^_^; 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: FIRST ENTRY, YUSUKE

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Always leading, never following

Risking my life, dying again.

In my own suffering, I am wallowing 

Yet keeping well hidden behind a good friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why must my fate cause me such pain?

Is my end really so near?

Those streaks of water, hidden in the rain

Are really my tears, hiding my fear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never backing down, standing strong

I won't run away, I'll stand my ground.

Don't worry Kayko, I won't be long

For my destiny to you is bound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I live for one reason, only one

To fight for the one I truly love.

I'll be back with you before the day's done

With my own angel, sent from above.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it REALLY that bad? Tell me what you think in a review. I'll be waiting for reviews! ^_^


	2. KURAMA

****

Disclaimer: 

NO! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! T.T STOP REMINDING ME!!!!!!!!!

****

Summary: 

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests.

Thank you reviewers! You have **_~~_**Inspired**~~** me. (10 reviews!? I was _psyched!_) I know some people requested certain characters, but I can't do them all right now. I'll try and get to them though! ^_^ But I'm trying to stick to the main characters (I'm saying this because I think someone requested Jin) Who knows? Maybe I _will_ do side characters if I run out of peoples. You see…I was _going _to do Hiei, but he turned out to be _very, very _hard to write about. Maybe he'll be next. But right now, I'm doing…you guessed it!** KURAMA! ^_^ **And make sure you read the poem with the right beat, or it may sound kinda funny ^_^;

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: SECOND ENTRY, KURAMA

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A youko spirit trapped within

Both my body and my mind

My inner struggle, I cannot win

My true self, I cannot find.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why am I forced to be someone I'm not?

How long can I hold back the youko inside?

Throughout the many battles I've fought

It gets harder to hide my kitsune pride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suichi is merely a false façade

Allowing Youko to strike, warning misplaced

Afterwards the demon will wander abroad

Leaving Ningenkai without a trace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For now I'll contain him, he won't control me

I still have reason to go on, to live

To protect Shiori, and little Suichi 

And continue to solve the Youko's sieve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oi -.-; I really don't think this one was as good as the last one. But that doesn't mean you don't have to review! ^_^; It actually means…you _should _review! ^_^ And guess what? I found my rhyming dictionary! *does victory pose and starts dancing* ^_^;****And to anyone who doesn't know, a sieve (rhymes with live…I think…) is a riddle (it has other meanings too). I looked it up in the thesaurus ^_^ Please review! (and anyone who asks me what sieve means gets a bop on the head from my mallet *takes mallet out* ^_^)****


	3. KUWABARA

****

Disclaimer:

I thought we'd already established this: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

Summary: 

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests.

OMG! So many people wanted me to do Hiei. Now…everyone, get ready to kill me (Readers: O_O'). I'm still kinda…stuck on the Hiei poem ^^; So…get ready to read…**A KUWABARA POEM!** *hides* MEEP! *Yugi gets thrown* ._. **No throwing pointy objects!** ~_~' Anyways, I am all for Kuwabara bashing, but my poems are serious ^_^ I absolutely hate Kuwabara, but…you got to admit, he's an under appreciated character who's very loyal, and has such a great heart. *bursts into tears* Umm… *hides again* ^_^; Okay, so I know that someone actually _did _want me to do Kuwabara so…here ya go! **I promise that I'll do Hiei next,** by next week at the most. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: THIRD ENTRY, KUWABARA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Constantly teased, made fun of, and taunted

I've been living this way for too many years 

Too many breakdowns, those faces that haunted

Me all this time, they won't disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Is this my reality, how I'll forever be?

Why won't it end, this thing I call life?

As it continues scarring my sanity 

__

Not now, not ever, has it failed to strife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But still someone pulls me out of the dark

Cheering me on as she smiles so sweet

She never laughs when others play a lark

Yukina, I cannot wait till once again we meet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I try my hardest, and I do my best

I get right back up, when put down

And when it's time to stand the test

I'll win the fight, and save my town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG….how crappy was that? ~_~ Well….it's not like I even like Kuwabara anyway….I think this poem started out fine…and it all went downhill from there -.-; Well, this was rushed anyway ^_^ I promise that I'll do Hiei as soon as I get the chance. And…just a tip for reviewers: PLEASE PRESS THE SUBMIT REVIEW BUTTON **_ONCE. _**Look for a new chapter soon! ^_^

**** **** ****


	4. HIEI

****

Disclaimer:

If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, it would be really screwed up…yet it isn't…so I don't.

****

Summary: 

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while! And I also said that I'd update in less than a week. Gomen. Next chapter I'll be listing the names of the reviewers and the order in which the next poems will be written, though there's no guarantee. I'm taking my time on writing these poems so that they won't be crappy and rushed. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: FOURTH ENTRY, HIEI

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Quiet and dark, I run through the night

Hiding my face, not really here

So cold, mysterious, arising fright

My emotions, paralyzed by fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Would it matter, if I live or die?

Would anyone miss me, Would anyone care?

No…they wouldn't, wouldn't even cry

And laughter thereafter wouldn't be rare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone fears me, no one gets near

But no one can see who I really am

The person they see, whose mind isn't here

He's not even real, it's all a sham.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My heart's been frozen, locked up tight

And no one can solve my life's mystery

But someone will bring me into the light

And someday, someone will find the key…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*bursts into tears* That was _so _beautiful. *blows nose* T_T *sniffle* Anyways, I planned on mentioning Yukina at least _once, _but…once I got started, I couldn't stop! ^_^; (and I have to keep the traditional 4 verse poems, of course) Anyways, I'm not gonna tell you if I'll update in a week or less because I want to wait for reviews (everyone seemed to be waiting for the Hiei chapter/poem thingy) and I also have a lot of other things to do. My life does not only include Yu Yu Hakusho (Readers: O_O GASP!) Uhh….yeah ^_^; though it kinda _does _seem like it…^_^; 

****

Please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I will announce when the group decides to close their diary and move on with their lives…and then someday, maybe the diary will be passed on to another group of unsuspecting teens…I'm thinking the Yugioh gang…(aren't I mysterious? *giggles*) And this poem had no mention of anime characters so I can actually show it to normal people! YAY! ^_^; And for those of you who didn't hear my request before…**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

****


	5. BOTAN

****

Disclaimer:

I wouldn't be on this website writing _fanfictions _if I _did _own Yu Yu Hakusho, therefore, we can conclude that I _don't own it! _Have a nice day! ^_^

Summary:

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests. 

Oi, don't tell anyone, but I'm typing this while I'm in school. ^_^ We're in the computer lab and I just finished typing stuffs up for class, so…I'm online. And I actually wrote this poem after I finished the reading quarterlies at my school. -.-; They really take a lot out of you. Enjoy! ^_^ I worked hard on this! ^_^

(in the following list, names in italics aren't going to definitely be done. Ones that _aren't _in italics will be done…eventually ^_^;)

Order of the upcoming poems:

Kayko

__

Shizuru

Genkai

Yukina

__

Jin

Touya

Hinageshi

Mukuro

Youko Kurama (I know that YKG'll be happy to hear that ^_^)

That's all I can think of now…so like I said: I _am _taking requests.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: FIFTH ENTRY, BOTAN 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling always, bubbly and bright

Laughing away the troubles, the tears

Watching the boys as they fervently fight

While forcing down my rising fears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why must I hide, be scared all the time?

Why can't I let go, stop fearing these things?

I'm just a puppet, a brainless mime

To forever be pulled by Koenma's strings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No reason to be, my life's just a joke

They say they need me when even I don't

I'm slowly suffocating, ready to choke

I wish they could see, but I know they won't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will be my own person, and stop acting dumb

Though I know each obstacle will be harder than the last

But I know if I stay strong, and can overcome

All this suffering will be a thing of the past…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that alright? ^_^; I tried my best. **Please review!!! **I'm thinking of doing a Kayko poem, but only with the support of you readers! Remember, you can request a poem to be done, I'll try and get to it!!! ^_^;


	6. YUKINA

****

Disclaimer: 

You don't own Yu Yu Hakusho? What a coincidence! Neither do I! 

****

Summary:

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests. 

Thanks for all the reviews! I think I'll do Kayko next. Hmmm…maybe then Youko Kurama? I never know until I sit down and type them up ~_~; Anyways, I'm trying to get as many reviews as possible so **PLEASE **do not leave without reviewing! It's cruel, ok?! You want to be cruel-go ahead and not review: I DARE YOU! I'll find you somehow!!! MWAHAHAHA @.@ (I have no clue how I'd be able to find you) Ummm…too much sugar perhaps. Hopefully this poem will come out okay ^^; R+R while reading my beautiful poems! ^^;;;;;;;; Okay…maybe not _that _beautiful ^^;;; More like…well thought out. 

I hope this'll be alright…I'm listening to _Addicted _by Simple Plan right now…O.O I think this'll prolly suck. -.-; (Ooooooo! My favorite music groups are Evanescence, Simple Plan, and Linking Park…but you don't care, do you?) 

Ummm….now onto the poem before an angry mob comes to my house *pounding's heard on the door* O.O; Too late *starts running*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: SIXTH ENTRY, YUKINA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Silent and shy, I hide my face

Don't get too close, you'll only get hurt

I feel like I'll never belong in this place

As it becomes even harder to stay alert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Can they see my pain, or is it hidden too well?

Don't they see that I can't go on?

**__**

They've added more suffering to my living hell

**__**

Yet to them I'm just a harmless fawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They think I'm so clueless, that they can predict what I'll do

But Oniisan's the worst, he thinks I don't know

And all these years I've been searching for you

You've been watching over me, afraid to get close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I can't tell if they hate me, or if they really care

Even with Kazuma, I'm unable to see

But for now I have the burden to bear

Of figuring out my reason to be…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*has run away from the angry mob* O.O; Know and Close don't rhyme….*covers mouth* You didn't just here me say that…-er, type that. (the only other words that rhyme with close are like, dose, gross and nose….O_O;;;) 

__

Anyways…

Ummm…I _think _that Oniisan's older brother, right? Or is it one I? All I know is that kaasan is mother and imouto is little sister ^^;;; OOOOOooooooooo Yukina said the "h" word! ^^;;;;

__

*blink blink* (I have no idea why I just typed that ^^;)

That wasn't so bad, now was it? See? I mentioned Kuwabara _and _Hiei ^_^ I'm so proud of myself *pats herself on the back* Review and make me feel loved! ^_^

Oh, and I went back and removed a bunch of uneseccary commas, doesn't that make you happy? ^_^ *looks around* o.o; where'd everyone go? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO????????????????????

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What are you still doing here? Go review already! There's no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! (boy am I random ^^)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, I see, you thought there was going to be something at the end of the periods. Sorry to disappoint you. The show's over! Go on home folks and remember to review on your way out!


	7. KAYKO

****

Disclaimer:

Plain and simple, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Get used to it.

****

Summary:

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests. 

O.O where'd all my reviewers go? Was that last poem really that bad T.T 

Anyways, this next poem is about Kayko. Hmmm….Youko will probably be next and I might do after that Jin and Touya, but they'll probably be written in a different style seeing as there isn't a lot to write about…^^;

****

R+R and R+R! ^_^ (rest and relax, and read and review!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: SEVENTH ENTRY, KAYKO

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

He and I, our love so sheer

__

Yet a pain overwhelms me, I can't go on 

__

I feel my end is drawing near

__

As I recite my unheard song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

How can I just watch him, as he drifts away?

Why can't I tell him how I really feel?

My thoughts have wandered further astray

And my hopeful dreams will never be real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I called his name, he hasn't listened

I live for him, he does not care

I kissed him to life when he glistened

The secrets of Reikai I hath beared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I'm still drawn to him and can't let go

Forever to be in my mind and heart

And there's one thing for sure that I know:

Our two souls have broken apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.O; where'd that poem come from? Maybe I write better at ten at night ^^; Hey! I've got an idea! Since you're down here already, why not review! You'll get a new poem faster that way! ^_~


	8. YOUKO KURAMA

****

Disclaimer:

As much as I want to, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nothing, nada, zilch, _zero. _So, try and sue me, but so many people have borrowed money from me, I seriously only have a penny left -.-; I'll never get Yu Yu Hakusho at this rate ~.~;

****

Summary:

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests. 

Hey! Here's a special thing, just for you readers, see if you can figure it out ^^ I was really bored so I looked up these words in Japanese and put them as my MSN name ^^;;; Enjoy? ^^;;;;

butsu sesshoku waga Kurama-Koi itsuni temae kokorozashi koumuru ato mottomo niganigashii shikyo (by my Kokuryuha)

Ok, less A/N's, more poems ^_^ 

This chapter's Youko Kurama, I expect you to review, YKG! ^_^; 

Here's the poem you've all been waiting for, enjoy ^_^ 

This might be as good as the last one…it's not ten, but it's pretty close to it! ^_^;

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: EIGHTH ENTRY, YOUKO KURAMA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Youko Kurama, feared thief of Makai

But a foolish mistake would end it all

I am that ktisune, both cunning and sly

Who fled to Ningenkai in order to stall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why can't I move on, go back to old times?

Why do I stay here, why don't I leave?

I'll soon go back to my life of crime

And continue to kill, steal, and deceive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This perfect human in which I reside

He does not compare to the demon I was

I'll break free, out from where I hide,

Be free to show my youko side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cannot delay my inevitable return

This life's becoming an unbearable bore

From this poem, you should have learned

That I'll be back, even worse than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, in verse three, I'm sorry that it was kinda messed up ^_^;;; I know that does rhymes with was, but how do you end a sentence that makes sense in does? ^_^;;;;;;; So, I wound up making that rhyme scheme AABA or whatever you want to call it. Please review! I hope you liked it ^_^ More's coming soon and _now _is when I'll be taking requests, but be warned. Characters like Mukuro, I don't know much about and have never seen in the anime. I just wanted to make that clear. I think I'll do Jin or Touya next, though there's not much to say about them. Maybe it'll be one chapter. 

…I didn't know you were still reading ^_^ I feel so loved! *hugs self*

****

REVIEW! ^_______^


	9. TOUYA AND JIN

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither does anyone else on this website, I'm sure. I think you should be grateful. It'd be yaoi filled…and JUST PLAIN FREAKY! ._.;; 

****

Summary:

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests. 

Thanks for all the reviews! If…I weren't so lazy, I'd post your names. But all of you who reviewed know who you are, right? ^_^;; I believe I got two reviews requesting Touya for the next poem. Now, what I've decided to do is a bit odd. I'm going to put Touya and Jin in the same chapter, but they'll each have…like a mini-poem. You can't blame me, there's not much to write about them. I still hope that you'll review! Thanks for reading!

NOTE: These entries won't be in first person. I just find it easier that way…for these particular poems. The reason they wrote it like this, because they'd rather not admit that this is how they feel, and this is who they are? Yeah…that works ^_^;

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: NINTH ENTRY, TOUYA AND JIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mini-Entry #1, Touya:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

He appears to be guiltless and nice

But he hides a secret, though you can't tell 

Such fiery eyes for the master of ice

As if behind them, the flames of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

He'll contentedly stab you in the back

He won't _stay with you 'til the end_

And there's only one thing this youkai lacks

The one thing he needs, we call a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mini-Entry #2, Jin:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A smile broad, with fangs stuck out

Jin of the wind, Shinobi forever

But what if he took a different route

And his ties from life were eternally severed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Jin's world's been flipped, turned upside-down

And crazy though it seems

That fangy smile's become a frown

And he forever lives in a dream… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I know these poems suck T.T I tried my best…but they're REALLY not easy to write about -.-;;; please review, it motivates me to write poems that actually make SENSE. ^_^;;;; 


	10. FOREVER, FORNEVER

****

Disclaimer:

Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to someone who lives in Japan…that already rules me out -.-;;;;;;;

****

Summary:

A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems. Everyone's thoughts on life. Almost like a diary, each entry is a different person. Taking requests.

Well…I'm sorry to say that this collection of poems is coming to a close. I've decided that I'm going to do Yugioh poems as a collection too, nine poems and then a finishing chapter just like this one. I tried to do a Koenma poem….you don't wanna know how goofy that came out ^.^;;; I will be posting up other random yyh poems though, so be on the lookout for them! ^______^ 

Here's the last chapter. For those of you who read my other poems but didn't review them (in previous chapters) I'd really appreciate if you'd go back and do so. My birthday's next week, and all I want is to have at least a total of 100 reviews for this fic. 

But don't get me wrong, this chapter _does _contain a poem ^_^;;;; It may be odd…-_-;;; so…you've been warned U_U;

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COLLECTION OF YU YU HAKUSHO POEMS: TENTH ENTRY, FOREVER, FORNEVER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

We've been together for so long

The years as one we have been strong

Through thick in thin, through good and bad

I won't forget the times we had

Where has the time we've shared left to?

It seems like minutes ago I met you

And now I say my sad goodbye 

Don't make this harder, please don't cry

If I could stay you know I would

We did all we wanted, all we should

But I have many a place to go

I'll miss you forever, I hope you know

I wish we could stay here forever

But as of now our ties are severed

So please just leave, go away

Just know we'll meet again someday

I hold your hand as you hold mine

You won't let go, is this a sign

That maybe we were meant to be

Like this forever, you and me

I can't waste my life, held back by friends

And though I wish it'd never end

We have to stop and leave this place

Somehow I wish it was not the case

But I bid farewell to you my friend

Who stayed with me till bitter end

Don't think that I will ever forget

Do not feel sorry, do not regret

For all the time that we have shared

It must end now, though it's not fair

I know that time moves way too fast

So start your future and drop our past

Goodbye my friend, I'm gone for good

I tried my best, the best I could

But now we go our separate ways

Till we meet again…? I'll count the days…

With the poem written down, Yusuke grabs the diary. He leads the rest of his friends, minus Koenma towards a lake close to a nearby school in the town of Domino. Jin and Touya accompany them, having grown closer to the tantei and their friends. Tears threatening to fall from their eyes, Yusuke throws the diary as far as he can, and it lands with a _thump _farther than the eye can see. 

__

Farewell memories…

After performing the planned out feat, the friends walk until they come to a familiar pathway. Facing each other, tears stream down most of the faces of the close friends. 

Botan leaves first, flying off on her oar to head back to Reikai. She looks back at her other friends whose eyes all seem to be glued on the ground. 

Kurama then heads off in the direction of his mother's house. As he leaves, he turns his head around. His eyes are a brilliant shade of gold, filled with tears. Clenching his eyes shut painfully, he walks away, trying not to think of how different life will be without them. 

Hiei merely stares at the others, not about to lower himself to their levels. 

__

'Hn…bakas…'

In a flash, Hiei perches himself on a tree branch. Seeing the distressed faces of his friends, he realizes it may be the last time he'll see them…and a black marble-like sphere falls to the ground. He flits away, pushing memories long forgotten out of his mind. 

Yukina walks over to underneath where Hiei had been sitting in the tree. She picks up the black tear gem, and staring at it whilst walking away, she thinks:

__

'Oniisan…why couldn't you tell me?'

Touya and Jin leave, sad to leave their new friends behind, but excited about the new beginnings. The two demons were planning on living in Makai. They wave goodbye, not as affected as much everyone else…not as they would be if they were better friends with the whole group rather than just each other.

Unable to handle it any longer, Kuwabara runs off, tears falling freely…

__

'I'll never forget you guys…'

Heartbroken by seeing the sorrow in her friends' eyes, Kayko leaves too, but not before giving Yusuke a quick peck on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "I'll be back soon." She quietly walks away, breathing heavily with her ragged sobs. 

Yusuke is left by himself, his eyes downcast. He breaks down, sitting right upon the dirt of the pathway. He pulls out an old picture, a worn down one with them all in it…

__

'Why does this have to happen?' 

He wipes away the tears that never seem to end. 

Koenma watches from his seat in Reikai, also feeling bad about the torment his closest friends were going through. Knowing he can't do anything about it, he turns off the giant screen which was previously filming the last meeting of the wonderful friends. Koenma goes back to stamping papers, and though a place in his heart feels empty, he also feels as if he's been reborn, and he can start all over again.

That is the same way everyone else feels. Hidden emotions run through their veins as they head their separate ways. But the parting of friends is an inevitable journey all must face, hard as it may be. They will one day meet again…one day…

**__**

Now we part, though distressed

We've put our friendship to the test

Surely we will meet again

Not knowing where, not knowing when

We couldn't avoid it, we had to go

I can't believe I didn't know

It's all over, our chapter's through

Do not forget me, I won't forget you… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Forever, Fornever Yu Yu Hakusho*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*cries* How'd that turn so angsty? Well, who cares! ^_^;; the point is, you read it, now please take the time to review!!! 


End file.
